Discovered
by Aimskidoodle
Summary: A coven of vampires move to Forks with a motive. When Bella's life is in danger, the Cullens must tell Charlie everything. How will he react? Will it leave both Bella's life and her relationship with Edward in danger? It turns sour.
1. They're Here

**Discovered**

**Chapter 1- They're Here**

The wind rushed through her hair as she rode on Edwards back through the countryside undiscovered by mere humans, she loved the feeling of the cool wind tossing and turning the curls of her hair whilst the sun gazed down on the two who were madly devoted.

"Hold on tight" smiled Edward

"Don't worry" laughed Bella

As he raced back to Fawkes, dodging everything in his way as graceful as a dove flies in the sky; they were there in a minute flat. They hated goodbyes but Bella had to be safe at home by 10 o'clock so, as usual, they hugged, and then before they had a chance to blink, Edward shot off with a faint see you tomorrow at school.

Bella sighed a deep sigh and went into her house to tell her Dad she was home, but, to her surprise, the house was empty and everything inside was motionless.

"He must have been called out to work" she said to herself, she turned on her mobile… 5 missed calls, all from her Dad. She listened to the messages one by one;

Message one:

"Bella? Bella? Are you there? Bella? Bella?"

Message two:

"Bella? Bella? If you are there Bella please, please pick up"

Message three:

"Bella please, PLEASE, PICK UP"

Message four:

"Bella, are you all right? Bella please call me back"

Message five:

"Bella, as soon as you get this message, stay with Edward, go to his house, the more of you there are the safer you will be…" and the phone went dead.

Bella grabbed her keys and raced out of the house, phoning Edward, he was there in a flash, he could hear the upset in her voice and could tell how fast she was running because of the speed of her breaths. He picked her up and ran, as fast as light, back to his house.

As soon as she got there she called her Dad,

"I'm fine," she convinced "how are you?"

"I'm good Bella, just stay with Edward, I can't explain right now, I have to go"

"But…"

"Bye"

Edward was staring at Bella with a dreading look in his eyes,

"What is it?" she questioned "What has happened?, everyone is here but your Dad, where is Carlisle?"

Just as that moment the door opened and in strode Carlisle,

"Thank, goodness you're here Bella, you will be safe here" he spoke quickly and with a worried voice.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on!" shouted Bell, everyone, everyone, turned to look at her, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, and Edward. Carlisle stepped forward and grabbed Bella's wrist where she was bitten by James, his hand was ice cold but his skin was soft.

"It's not healed" he said, Alice, Esme, Edward and Carlisle all closed their eyes and looked down at the floor.

"Bella, he said, "Some of James's friends are in town, and they have started hunting here and are making a mess of our 'vegetarian' style life. They aren't after us though, they are after you and I am guessing that your Dad has just been called out to one of the murders as they have killed three people already. I told them that the 'savage' animal from before is back and that that is what killed those three people, but be careful Bella, they could be anywhere. Edward will watch over you until they are out of the way, but don't worry Bella, we will keep you safe, in fact it might be safest, if we can trust him, to tell your Dad the truth, the complete truth and then maybe we can help him find them and, if we have to, kill them too."

"Carlisle? We can't trust him," spoke Rosalie "he is the chief of police, he will have all of us killed."

"Bella? Can we trust your Dad completely?" questioned Carlisle. As she gulped and closed her eyes she said

"Yes."

"You're sure?" he persisted.

"I'm sure"

As Bella walked home with Edward by her side every minute of the way, she thought of how bad her life would be if she stayed human, all the dangerous she had been through and all the dangerous that were still yet to come, all these ran through her thoughts. Even in the morning when she woke up she was thinking about it and how much she longed to be like Edward so that she never had to leave him.

Charlie could that tell from the beginning that there was something up with Bella but no matter how many times he asked her, and how many times she longed so badly to tell him the truth, she couldn't because she had promised Carlisle that she would wait and let Carlisle tell him when the time was right.

She drew away from her Dad and poor Charlie thought that he had done something wrong, he felt left out and just how Bella did when she sat next to Edward for the first time in biology. Bella knew how he felt but as soon as they got round to talking about the Cullen's family it would be hard for her not to say too much, so she thought it a good idea to stay away from her Dad and a conversation about the Cullen's completely.

It hurt her to see the look in her Dad's eyes, they were questioning and full of sorrow for he thought he had done something to upset her, but he was far from knowing anything.

"Bell, what have I done that is so bad that you are ignoring me for?" pleaded Charlie.

"Nothing Dad, just leave it, ok?" was all he got for an answer.

"But what have I done wrong? He cried with his eyes nearly flooding with tears "Please, just tell me, I'm sorry but I have no idea what I have done!"

"LEAVE IT!" she yelled as she stormed to her room where Edward was waiting for her.

"I can't do it anymore Edward," she said "I'm Sorry but you should see the look in his eyes

"Just hold on a little longer" he reassured with his deep voice. If good looks could kill, Edward would definitely be a mass murderer.


	2. Who Are They?

**Discovered**

**Chapter 2- Who are they?**

The next day Edward picked Bella up from her house in his car before school, so she would be safe. The whole of the day he spent by her side, even at lunch, although sitting near so many humans at one time must have been so hard for him. He got asked so many questions;

"So, why do you never talk to anyone but your family?" asked Jessica

"Well..." he stuttered "er..."

"Edward likes having his family as his friends because he thinks they are his best friends and he feels, close to them, and doesn't mind being close to them" interrupted Bella

"Oh, cool" Jessica replied

As they sat and ate, Edward found it unusual and liked watching them, as he had not eaten food since Carlisle had made him a vampire. They could afford everything they had because they had no need to buy food from the shops, this happened to be very convenient for them so they didn't have to go near humans apart from school and work.

Suddenly Edward's eyes opened wide and he stared into space, he grabbed Bella's arm and pulled her out of the school cafe and into the hall... he had read somebody's mind, this is what he heard;

"_She is in here somewhere I can sense it, where are you Bella? Come out come out where ever you are, we only want to play" they chuckled in their thoughts._

Edward took Bella to the Nurse's office and said they felt unwell and the thing they had eaten in common was some sandwiches they had bought from the shop on their way to school, they were sent home and went straight to Edward's house, where Bella demanded an explanation of just exactly who it was chasing her and why did Edward drag her out of school before she had finished her lunch!?

"there is a coven of vampires moved here, friends of James, they heard what happened and are like brothers, they took a vow and always get revenge for each other, in total, there are five of them;

Joe

Alex

Mathew

Thomas

Daniel

Like I said, they are here for revenge, and today in our school cafeteria, one of them, Daniel was here, he can sense people and how far away they are. Joe can stare, I know it sounds stupid but if he stares into your eyes for just ten seconds, he has control of your whole body for ten minutes. Alex is a transporter, he can transport anywhere in a 1 mile radius in one second. Mathew, although it appears that he has no powers, he is a great at persuading people while Thomas is a shape-shifter.

He pulled with me onto his back and started running to his house; the wind pushed hard against my face and ran through my hair. His cold body sent shivers down my spine but he made me feel safe although I still hadn't had a change to get used to this sort of travel yet. As I leant my head on the back of his neck he turned his neck round so quickly that I was sure he should have sprained it or something but my head turned into flutters the moment his ice lips touched mine and I completely forgot everything I was thinking about. When he started to turn his head back round I pushed my face into his to make the kiss last longer but I was too late, as I sighed, I screamed.

"EDWARD!"

"What?"

"T...T...TREE!" I yelled as we were seconds away from crashing straight into its wide trunk.

"Bella, you crack me up" he said with a cheeky grin on his most perfect and angelic face. "You didn't think we were going to crash did you?" he gleamed sarcastically as he ran up the side of the extremely tall tree "All I want is a little faith." As that crooked smile of his that I loved oh so too much spread across his face like wild fire reaching from eye to perfect eye I smiled and sighed.

His body tensed and froze like a statue although he was still running so lightly on his feet with little more that no noise at all. He turned to look at me and his eyes were red, a dark, deep, evil looking, red.

"I need to hunt" he said, gasping "but I won't hurt you Bella, if it's the last thing I do. You wanted to watch me hunt and here is your chance, but if I had a choice I would take you to my house before I started to hunt, but I have no time, I need to hunt, NOW!"

"Okay, okay, find something you can hunt as soon as possible and I will stay out of your way as soon as you put me down"

"Thank you Bella, thank you so much, although I am dreading what you are about to see and I hope that I can control myself enough not to hunt you down too" he shook his head in regret. "I am really sorry that you will have to see this Bella, but if you want you can close your eyes and hide behind a tree if you want and I will come for you when I have finished."

I hid behind the tree, I'm a wimp I know, but, I just couldn't watch him while he hunted, even thought I asked to see it, and even though I knew that I would be doing that soon enough too. He was back next to me beside the tree within minutes and within seconds of him standing there his eyes had changed back to the golden brown colour I know and love so well. He held out a hand for me to get back on his back and swung me up easily, so graceful that you would not be able to imagine that that could have been me.

When we got to Edward's house, Alice had explained everything that had happened at lunch and Esme and Emmett were there to greet me, while as usual, for my own sake I know, Jasper kept his distance. Carlisle was talking to Edward and Alice was with Rosalie as I stood there alone. At once they all turned to look at me and goose bumps ran all across my body.

"Bella?" signed Carlisle in his dreamy voice

"Yes?"

"For your own protection, there is something we have to do" his eyes were full of dread "like we talked about a few weeks ago, although we can't tell your dad, he has to work it out himself, and we can help him with that, I just hope he swears to tell no-one and most of all, I hope he will still trust us as he did when he thought of us as humans."


End file.
